The Hetran Games
by Jedi Writer 7
Summary: In the ruins of a place known as Japan lies a country known as Pokenomem. There are 12 districts that surround the Pokenomem Capitol. Pokenomem Makes the districts sen a boy and a girl to compete in the Hetran Games. Dawn Berlitz is shocked when her sitster is called so she volunteers. Now Dawn must survive, make love, and fight. This is a Pokemon hunger games. May contain mistakes


**This is my version of the Hunger Games. Some characters keep their same roles and names.**

Dawn: Katniss

Ash: Petta

Kenny: Gale

Prof Oak: Haymitch

**And of course there are many more characters but I can't fit them all in, you see who is who thought the story. This story is also told in different POV so it adds to emotion. Sorry it is so short. ****Here it is. Enjoy!**

The Hetran Games

_In the ruins of a place known as Japan lies a country known as Pokenomem. In the middle of the Pokenomem is a shining capitol. There are 12 districts that surround the Pokenomem Capitol. Pokenomem is cruel to the districts by having them send each one boy and girl in a bloody battle known as the Hetran games in honor of the Pokémon Hetran which sides with Pokenomem. Only 4 tributes can survive the blood bath._

Dawn's POV

* * *

I woke up today feeling grim. But being in District Twelve is part of being grim. Today is the reaping. This will be the 6th time I've been eligibly be able to be drawn. I look for my little sister Leona. She is sleeping with my mom Johanna. She looks small and happy.

Actually I think I should tell you the story of Pokenomem and the Hetran Games. Long ago there was a country known as Japan that we were standing on. Japan Consist of 6 Regions. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Shinoh, Unova and Almos. Then a Nuclear war tore the regions apart. The result was Pokenomem. It was shined by 13 districts. Districts 1 and 2 were in Kanto. Districts 3 and 4 are on Johto. Districts 5 And 6 is in Hoenn. Districts 7 and 8 are in Unova. Districts 9 and 10 lay in Almos. And Districts 11 and 12 are in Shinoh.

Notice I said there were 12 districts and not 13. Well, after the war the Capitol decided to show the world that they were superior and blew up the 13th district. To keep the rest of us in order they created a "sporting event" known as the Hetran Games. The Hetran Games forces Pokémon Trainers to use their Pokémon to kill others. Those who cannot kill using Pokémon call forth Hetran Who takes them to Mount Fire and Dispose of them. The Capitol forces all the districts to watch and it makes sure that there are no Uprisings.

Because of the Hetran Games they want to have each District send one boy and one girl between the ages of 10 and 18 .Today she is ten and must be put as a eligibly girl and into the drawing for the Hetran games. Oh god how I hate them! I sneak out with my Piplup. It looks like a blue penguin with a yellow beak. It looks cheerful but will not know the pain if my name is drawn and must be forced to kill.

Kenny is waiting for me in the woods with his Pirinplup which is the evolved form of My Piplup." Took you long enough Dee Dee" Kenny said with a grin." You know I hate that" I said with authority. "That's why I say it" said Kenny. God is he annoying. We focus on capturing Pokémon and selling them to the hob. Catching and selling is illegal and will not be tolerated in the Capitol. But we manage to. I've been selling all kinds of Pokémon since I was 5. Today we caught a caterpie, starly and a buneary. We got an okay amount for it but it could be better.

We sold them to the mayor. After we delivered we parted ways only for a little bit. "I'm home" I said. "Honey you should get dressed". "On it mom". I got up and dressed up into my pink outfit. It was beautiful. We headed to the square where the mayor was giving a speech about the Hetran games. Next he talked about the past winner which there was only one. Samuel Oak. The escort, Juniper, began by drawing names

"Ladies first" she said cheerfully. The name was Leona Berlitz. My Heart stopped and couldint beat. _Oh no, she can't be now!_ I quickly pushed Leona out of the way and said "I volunteer as tribute!" before I know it Leona is grabbing my leg screaming "No Dawn, No!" Kenny goes up and picks up Leona. "Up you go Dee Dee" he says in a hollow voice. I quickly walk up and take my place. "What is your name darling?" "Dawn Berlitz". "Well Dawn I hope you know how to battle." I smile and nod and Juniper picks a boy tribute. "Ash Ketchum" she pronounces. Ash walked up quietly and stood. He had messy black hair and a red cap on he wore a sleeveless vest with a yellow stripe on him. The Mayor began a long and boring speech.

This is not just any Boy this is a boy from my past. He is the one who gave me hope. I'm not sure I should tell his story but, I guess I might as well. I met Ash Ketchum When I was little I went to school and was bullied a lot. Every day people would make fun of me because I live in a small house just beyond the Hob in a place known as the Smergale. But one day when I was in a big bullying problem ay boy with Dark midnight hair, messy, stood up for me. He ended up being suspended and with a lot of injuries but they didn't seem to bother him. However he did give me a Poke ball which had Piplup inside of it. His parents own the Poke Home which is a shelter for lost and unwanted Pokémon.

Without Piplup I probably could not catch and sell Pokémon without breaking myself and having to buy Poke balls. After the Mayor finishes his speech Ash and I shake Hands. He gives me a small smile and soon we are shoved by Oak. "Look at these tributes. They are…. Better! Belter than You!" Oak says before he collapses and falls. Was he really that drunk? Soon we are taken back to the Main building.I have a couple of vistors before I leave to the Capitol. First Is Kenny."Dee Dee, Be sure to not tire out is the only way you are going to Win". The rest are my mom,Leona, and Ash's Mom. She gave me a pin a small one. It had a Starly with a arrow in its then the train parts form the District 12. I look back and wonder if this is the last time I will see District 12. Leona. My Mom. Kenny. And of course my dad.

District 12 was my fathers' home and his pride even though he died in the mines he still belongs here and this district reminds me of my father. So will I come back? I board the Train and look out. I see all my friends, my Mom, Leona and Kenny all with gloomy faces as I depart out. I turn and see Ash who also has the same look. I wonder what where the odds of both of us being in the games. I think about what I have to live for and decide that I have to win. There are allowed to be 4 winners so the odds are In my favor. Or are they?

**All right first chapter done. I promise to add Pearlshpping soon but not until a couple of chapters. I hope you liked it and will stay tuned. In the next chapter we learn a bit more about Ash and Oak. Please also read my other story, Well its High School, it is also Pearlshpping. I'll be sure to update!**


End file.
